


动物之森

by Miao_Miao



Category: reikao
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miao_Miao/pseuds/Miao_Miao





	动物之森

时间，半夜三更。  
地点，方圆几百里都无人的荒郊野外小树林。

羽风薰毫无征兆的发情了，他靠在朔间零的肩头，正在和第一波潮热做最后的抵抗。

细碎的发尾骚在朔间零的颈窝，让他的心也痒痒的。虽说如此，手上的翻找的动作也没停下来，“薰君，真的没带抑制剂吗？”

“唔......嗯...”

眼看着羽风薰已经失去理智，连他的问题都无法回答只是胡乱的扯着自己的领口，一边往朔间零的身上猛蹭。

零的体温向来比常人要低一些，此时就像是燥热的身体最好的安慰，羽风薰不光急不可耐的扒自己衣服，同时为了接近更舒服的感触，颤抖着手指一颗一颗解开了朔间零的衬衫纽扣。

“薰君......”朔间零顿了顿，抓住了薰在自己身上煽风点火的手，对方连挣扎都微弱到毫无力度。本来朔间零还思考着要不要先打晕这个人回家再说，下一秒羽风薰就堵住了他的嘴唇。

那是一个淫乱到让人窒息的吻。薰的舌头像只找不到方向的小兽，只能遵循着原始的欲望缠上零的，一寸一寸的舔过他的上颚。

几乎就在一瞬间，朔间零脑子里的那根弦，啪的一下也崩断了。

...........

 

月光倾泻在人迹罕至的郊外，被树叶遮挡最后投映在地上变成影影绰绰的斑驳印记，静谧的空气里可以听到一切不和谐的意外之音。

那是一声绵长的呻吟，舒服至极了，带着毫不掩饰的快感。随后又变成短促的一阵阵喘息，仔细去听的话，似乎声音的主人在呻吟间还不断的说着什么话，然而在不时拔高的尖叫中拼不成完整的词汇。

撞击带来的水渍声让羽风薰羞耻的恨不得把头埋进身体，为了适应粗大的，不属于身体的性器，生理反应分泌的粘液弄的他的下体一塌糊涂。即使收紧了那里，还是不停的有水流出来，每被操一下就发出“啪”的声响。

羽风薰双腿大开的躺在车前盖上。

他的手被朔间零抓住按在头顶，下边插着零的性器，全身只能靠那里的东西保持住平衡。朔间零的抽插的动作并不是很快，但每一下都非常的深。车前盖的高度正好方便了朔间零用站立的姿势直接插入他的后穴。

体内最敏感的一点被有技巧的研磨，每一下被操入身体都被可怜的欺负到，模糊间薰听见朔间零发出一声轻笑，他迷茫的睁开眼睛，发现零正居高临下的看着他。

“真的有那么舒服么？薰君每次....上面和下面都会发出声音喏。”朔间零正往外抽出自己的性器，空虚感令羽风薰不安的颤抖了一下身体，他直觉不安的往后瑟缩，而朔间零却死死的压住了他的身体。“每次...”话音未落，插入体内的硬楔竟生生换了角度再次狠狠欺上，之后零像是很满意自己的杰作般，在羽风薰崩溃的尖叫里说出了后半句。

“薰君是故意的是不是？没有抑制剂的话是会怀孕的喏。”接下来的动作没有给羽风薰任何喘息的机会，朔间零的腰摆动着，是要把自己全部都挤进薰的身体一般狠命操到深处，囊袋在羽风薰的屁股上撞击的声音都清晰可闻。

其实他知道一切都是意外，但在这种情况下，Alpha骨子里的施虐感也让朔间零心里产生了一丝微妙的满足。

这个人全部都是吾辈的，吾辈会让他怀上孩子，让他再也离不开吾辈。

“我们好像野兽，只有野兽才会在野外苟合....唔”零贴近身下人的耳畔，呼出的热气染红了羽风薰的耳垂。

“啊....朔间桑，好舒服，好舒服，喜欢.....喜欢......”羽风薰全身都在痉挛，快感让他失去意识，被顶到不行的身体挣扎间竟挣脱了朔间零的手，下一秒就像找到浮萍一般环上了零的脖子。

“你这淫乱的狐狸.....！”

朔间零却抬手掐住了羽风薰就要喷发的阴茎。

“如果薰君有尾巴的话，早就缠上吾辈的腰了喏...”

“薰君，给吾辈.....嗯......给吾辈生孩子好不好？”猝不及防在释放的最后关头被控制住，羽风薰已经连叫声都喊不出来，他扬起脖子，张大了嘴却发不出一点声音。

“放开....呜呜呜放开我朔间桑.....生孩子.....生孩子，给朔......啊！”

其实零想要的就是这一句，羽风薰几乎是嘶哑着说出来之后，他立刻就放了手。突然的快感冲破了一切，羽风薰在绝望中射了出来。

然而朔间零还没结束。高潮的余韵让薰在那几分钟时间里大脑一片空白，失神的眼睛望着朔间零，身体只能任人摆布的被折成各种姿势。

朔间零把他的腿架在肩头猛操了几十秒，然后把已经勃发的欲望，全部射在了羽风薰的胸口。

羽风薰的下体被连带着刺激射出一小股一小股稀薄的精液，“给朔间桑生小狐狸......唔，生小狐狸.....”每一次射出薰都小声的重复着，那更像是一种无意识的呢喃，他整个人都蜷缩在零的怀里，红着眼睛哭道，“朔间桑......”

夜还在继续。

而离发情期结束还有很长，很长的时间。


End file.
